The Fate Of Christmas
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Jake has to save Christmas! An elf that can not control her magic, a reindeer that gets Altitude Sickness everytime it flies, and Jake has to go and save Santa, return the toys, save the reindeer, and give the magic back to the elves, before Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

I had this new idea, and I just had to use it. I know it's like... really early to be starting a Christmas fic but oh well. This is like my..sixth(?) ADJL fic. Yay me! I don't own Jake. I don't even know if he'll be in this chapter. Santa is not mine. Santa's reindeer (Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolph. Other Reindeer will be mine!) And elves are mine too!

Chapter One

Winky the elf was bustling around the workshop, carrying plain wooden blocks to elves, then colorful blocks to the beltway, which other elves wrapped them and then put them in Santa's Big Red Bag. Everyone knew that Santa's bag was magical and could hold everything and give out anything. Only the high, elderly elves got to mess with Santa's bag. A block carrier was the worst job any elf could want. Winky had gotten this poor job from not being able to contain her magic. Every elf was gifted the Christmas Spirit, which was a special type of magic. Elves used the magic to help them make toys, or make shoes. Mr. Keebler also had wanted to use elves to help him make thousands of cookies, but Santa was outraged and turned Mr. Keebler himself into a elf. Winky had been assigned to make cookies, but got fired after the building caught fire. Then she was sent to shoes but she never could get a buckle on the shoe. So, Santa's Workshop was the only thing left.

Everyone was joyful and happy, since Christmas was near. Today was December the First. The reindeer were prancing, and it just wasn't all of Prancer, happily. When December got around, the reindeer were taken out of the stables and taken on rounds around the North Pole. Winky, was skipping that day. She usually did it everyday but now, it was just twenty four more days till the party. Where the elves rested their nimble fingers and celebrated. Then, the next day, it was back to work. Of course, the elves always needed rest. There was shifts. Elves only needed to sleep for three hours. So, basically, every three hours, the high ranking elves would switch positions. It would be either, Block Painting, Jack in the Box making, Putting on Train Wheels, or rest. Winky, was never allowed to get these great opportunities. Her and this boy shared the position. They shared their three hour rest time either lounging, eating, sleeping, or doing stuff other than their job. The high ranking elves, had comfortable chairs, where as Winky stood the whole time, and also food and hot chocolate was always in their reach. They did not get time off for eating. They ate while they worked.

A loud bell that chimed the melody of Santa Clause Is Coming to Town, told the people that their three hour's time was done. Winky set the last load of blocks on the beltway and handed her gloves to the elf that was coming. The only reason the boy had gotten the job was either he was disrespectful or Winky had needed a break every other three hours so they hired him to do the other three hours. Since Winky didn't want to rest and didn't feel like eating or lounging, she decided to see one of her best friends.

She walked outside of Santa's Workshop. To any human, the cold outside would have been unbearable, but to an elf, it was nothing. Winky, or any other elf, did not own a jacket. They only wore what they owned. Winky had a blue dress with white lace at the collar. She wore a pointed hat, which matched the color of her dress. Blue curled shoes matched her outfit. She had hair, that was suppose to reach her shoulders, but it flipped up at the ends. Her pointed ears were hidden in her blonde hair. She had large sapphire eyes, which matched her dress perfectly, a small nose and ruby red lips. All the girl elves, were dainty. It was in DNA. So everything about Winky was delicate and nimble. She opened the stable doors and walked in to the warm stable. She passed the stables of Santa's Reindeer, smiling at them, and stopped at her favorite reindeer's stable. The reindeer was Comet's and Angel's (another reindeer) son. His name was Vomer. All the other reindeer, expect for his parents and his aunts and uncles, called him Vomit. They said, Vomer should had been named that, because it rhymes with Comet. There also was another thing. Vomer, unlike all the other reindeer, hated to fly. It was suppose to be in a reindeer's nature to love to fly. But, poor Vomer got Altitude Sickness when he flew. So he would blow his chunks, and that was why they called him Vomit. Even talking about flying made Vomer sick.

She opened the stall and hugged the large creature warmly. "Good morning, Vomer. Shall we take a walk?" Winky asked him, taking a hold of his reins. He nodded enthusiastically. Winky walked him out of the stable and began to walk around in the North Ice Forest. The North Ice Forest was beautiful. From the trees, icicles hung from and each of the icicles tasted like some sort of sweet candy or cookie. Presents could be found underneath the large evergreen trees. But, they only showed up if the person needed it. You could not take it for greed or lust. The presents would stay glued to the ground til the person needed food or a map. But, since the elves of Santa's Workshop knew the land, the presents were rarely removed. Only the Keebler Elves or the Shoemaker Elves used them. Winky chatted excitedly to Vomer about sometime till it was about time to go work again. Now, any human who saw them, thought it would have been strange to see a small elf girl talking to a deer. But, only elves and other magical creatures could hear the reindeer talk through minds.

As Winky and Vomer headed to the stables, they received quite a shock. The stable doors were ajar. The stable doors remained locked, unless an elf opened it. But something more disturbing was found. Burn marks were on the door. Winky and Vomer rushed into the stable. All the reindeer were gone. Winky gasped. Only a few at a time were allowed to fly around. Then, by the look of the hay on the floor, it seemed the reindeer were taken outside forcefully. Winky rushed back to Santa's Workshop, with Vomer in tow. All the elves were laid across the floor, moaning. To any human, it would have looked as if they were hit. But, to an elf, Winky could tell that their Christmas Spirit magic was robbed away from them. And to make matters worse, all the toys were gone! No paint, no chips of wood, no yarn, nothing. Winky rushed into the Takeoff room. The Santa's Sleigh and Big Red Bag was gone. Surely Santa couldn't have just let this happen. Winky ran to Santa house. The door was laying on the floor, broken in half. Winky searched the house. Santa and Mrs. Clause was gone.

Tears stung Winky's eyes. Christmas was coming so soon, and all the toys were gone. It looked as if Christmas would be canceled. Suddenly, a dancing star caught Winky's eye. She wiped her eyes and clutch the star. 'If you found this, and if you still have your magic. Go and find the American Dragon. Only he can save us. Go my little elf.' Santa's voice said quickly. Then the star went out.( The star was something that only Santa could do. If he wasn't there, but needed something, he would send those to the elves and it would tell them what Santa needs.) So, Winky had to go find the American Dragon. She had heard tales about him. Some dragon in New York. From what the Keebler elves and the Shoemaker elves said, he was pretty good. Winky stood up. Santa was gone. Now, the fate of Christmas rested on her and the American Dragon's shoulders. Winky walked out of Santa's house and found Vomer sulking by the stable. She knew he would hate it, but Vomer would have to fly her to New York. Wherever that was. And hopefully, the American Dragon would help them.

Okay, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ADJL. My updates on any of my stories are going to be a bit slow, because of school, band, FFA, and maybe something else. I'm hungry. Anybody got a Chesseburger? (Cuz your my cheeseburger, my precious cheeseburger) oh wait. NO time for songs. Writing. I'm hungry.

Chapter Two

Winky put Vomer's reins and saddle on him. He was shaking terribly. _I'm going to be sick._ He whined. Winky gave him a hard stare before leaving him. She entered the Workshop, where all the elves were waiting. "We're doomed!" One of the shouted. "No, Christmas is doomed!" Another one said. They were slumped in their chairs. They were trying to make toys, but they couldn't remember how. Winky tried to ask them what had happened but they didn't remember either. They just remember a horrible pain throughout their body then nothing.

"Okay, I'm going to get the American Dragon. Hopefully he can help us." Winky announced, yelling over the crowd. Everyone stared at her. No elf was allowed to be seen out in the real world. The Keebler Elves were suppose to stay in their tree. And the Shoemaker Elves were not to be seen. "Maybe he'll find some clues around here or something. Whatever he does."

"But how can he? No human can survive this weather. They'd get frozen." An elf asked, stepping forward. He was Winky's fifth cousin, six times removed.

"Well, he's a dragon. So, he's not all human. Maybe being a dragon would not make him freeze?" Winky said.

"Hmm. Well, be careful, young elf." The elf said. All the other elves murmured good lucks and Winky left the Workshop.

Vomer was looking pale when she arrived. She heaved herself on the reindeer, with difficulty, and kicked his sides. He gulped and ran forward, gathering speed. His front hooves went on air and up they shot into the starry sky. Vomer wobbled and moaned. "You can do it, Vomer." Winky whispered to him, leaning close to him. She let go of the reins and put her hat in her belt. She didn't want to lose it. The elder elves got mad if you weren't in full uniform. "Okay, North Pole Border coming right up. We need more speed or else it won't let us go through. I think they have something called gravity on the other side." She said. Vomer groaned and picked up more speed. He began to turn a little green.

They hit the border and slipped through it. Below them, a vast city was gleaming. Winky gasped in awe. The sky was bloodstained. A large orange ball was slowly coming into the sky. "This is New York?" Winky asked him, smelling greasy smells. Vomer nodded. Reindeer were excellent about where they were. Suddenly, he moved his head towards the left and emptied his stomach.

_I'm going to faint. We have to go down. I'm not made for flying. I like the ground!_ Vomer said. He went towards the nearest alley and landed softly in it. _Wouldn't anyone think it's wierd to see a real live reindeer walking around?_ He asked, after emptying his stomach again/

"Yeah. I'll change you. Let us see. Maybe a dog." Winky told him, screwing up her eyes. She put a picture of a dog in her mind and gathered magic into her hands. Once she had enough she pushed them at Vomer. She opened her eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She squealed. All of Vomer's skin had vanished. All you could see was muscles, bones, and organs. She quickly did the same thing. She opened her eyes wearily. Nothing. She glanced at the ground and saw a fish bowl with a goldfish. The fish swam up to the top and leaned out of the bowl.

"You made me a fish? I thought it was going to be a dog. No! Don't try again. You might do something horribly wrong. I'm fine." He said, holding out his fin.

"At least you can talk now." Winky told him, holding up the glass bowl. He gave her a is-that-the-point look then went back into the water. Winky started out of the alley.

Winky stopped in front of a place called School. It was about three o'clock and it took her forever to find it. She walked all the way around New York City before finding it. She had received a lot of stares as she walked around New York with Vomer. Quite a few times, she saw Santa on the corner of a street, ringing a bell or something. She would squeal and run over to him saying 'Santa, Santa! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you here? Where's the reindeer?" And other questions. The Santa would look at her strange. Then Winky would realize that he was not the real Santa. She never understood why people would want to mock Santa?

Kids were walking out of the place, laughing and talking. Winky looked around. Would he be in his dragon form? Or human? What did he look like? Was it even a guy? A boy passed her, carrying a long yellow thing with four wheels on it. It had a dragon on it. She shook the fish bowl violently. "I found him! I found him, Vomer!" She whispered. "American Dragon! Wait up!" Winky yelled loudly. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes looked around wildly, with her eyes wide. The boy kept on walking. Winky turned to the fish. "Why won't he answer me?" She asked him, before looking up. The boy was gone. Winky gasped and ran forward. The blonde haired girl, after seeing no dragon, turned and walked home.

Winky had just past the school building when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the bushes so fast she didn't have time to scream. She closed her eyes and opened them. The boy from early was slowly leading Winky towards a more secluded spot. He turned around. He looked at her then shook his head. "How do you know I'm the American Dragon?" He whispered quietly. Winky almost didn't hear him.

"I heard about you. Good things. You help magical creatures. I didn't know it was you. I just thought since you have a dragon on your yellow thing, you were it. And I was right." Winky said, setting down the fish bowl. He took a little glance at the fish then back to Winky's clothes.

"What kind of magical creature are you?" He asked, examining her clothes more closely. They were the weirdest clothes ever.

"I'm one of Santa's elf! Now..." Winky started but Jake interrupted her by laughing.

"Santa's elf? That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. There's no Santa." Jake told her. Winky gasped. She never thought of the American Dragon on the Naughty List!

Still hungry. Sorry to cut it short but I had too. Review! I might update is Sunday if I have enough reviews (and time!)

For those who reviewed:

ADJL-Freakzoid: Thanks, thanks, Thank you! Your idea sounds really cool! I can't wait to read it! I'm glad you like this!

YFWE: Hehehehe. Hmm. Of course Jake's gonna help Santa! Hopefully. If he can find it in himself to believe in him. You should give your sister the cookies anyway. I think she deserves them. You don't. What have you done to deserve them? Hmmm? Hehehehe. I'm so evil.

LavenderPaw: Hahaha. I get the joke. That's funny. Yes, ADJL has a great christmas story idea. I didn't think there was a christmas story out but now there is! Do you like _my_ christmas story? You never said.

Teenchic2004: Thank you! I thought it up because I have no life and this was before school. But I finally had time to write after school. Vomer is intresting? Hope it is in a good way!

Americandragondude: Dude, I like your username. Kinda reminds me of that movie 'Dude, where's my car?' Oh well. Hope I answered the question for ya. But, I'm not sure if he'll freeze or not.

Sakume: Thanks for reviewing! Ya zoom zoom zoom zoom! (Think it goes that way!) Hahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own ADJL, Santa, Santa's reindeer. Just own Vomer, Winky, and some of my other ideas.

Chapter Three

"Santa's real! He really is, American Dragon!" Winky exclaimed loudly. The boy winced. He pulled her deeper into the bushes. Winky barely was able to grab the fish bowl before being dragged forward.

"Look, don't call me, American Dragon in public. The name's Jake Long." He said, looking around. Winky thought his behavior was quite strange. Was someone after him? Why? He was the hero. Who would want to hurt him?

"Okay, Jake Long, Santa is real as you and me! I'll prove it too you!" Winky said proudly. Jake raised an eyebrow but let her speak. "For Christmas you want a Skaterboy2000, but you know you won't get it because your parents can't afford it." Winky said smartly, putting down the goldfish bowl. Jake eyes were wide. The girl was right.

"Okay, then, elf. Why aren't you up in the North Pole?" Jake asked her. Her face fell and her eyes held sorrow.

"Someone kidnapped Mr. and Mrs. Claus, the reindeer, and all of the elves' magic! Except for mine. I wasn't there and it happened. Vomer is the only reindeer that wasn't taken. Please, Jake Long, American Dragon, you have to help us!" Winky said, looking up at him with those large sapphire eyes which were sparkling with hope. Jake had never had that much of admiration from any magical creature.

"Okay, but where's your reindeer? Uh, Vomer?" Jake asked, looking around as if to see it jump into the clearing.

Winky picked up the fishbowl. "I turned Vomer into a fish for disguise. Now, come on! We have to go to the North Pole! The Fate of Christmas rests on our shoulders!" Winky told him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I have to tell my grandpa. Follow me." Jake said, pulling her instead. Winky stumbled but quickly got instep.

As Jake went to search for his Grandpa, he left Winky by the counter, where Fu was sitting. (If you want a good description of how tall Winky (and elves) are, Fu is three inches taller than Winky, not including when Winky is wearing her pointed hat, which is one inch higher than Fu.) Winky rummaged around the shop, looking at all the mistakes on the VCRs and the other things. Finally, Jake came with an elderly man about Winky's height. The man was surveying her. "That is not possible, young one. No such Santa Claus exist. That is just a fairy tale. But, there was a man called Saint Nicholas and..." The man started but Winky quickly cut him off.

"Santa is real! If you don't believe... You can be on the naughty list! You did tell him that I told you what you wanted but couldn't have for Christmas, right?" Winky said, turning to Jake for that last question. Jake nodded. "Well, Mr... Jake's Grandpa, I know what you wanted when you were his age. You wanted a yo-yo (only thing I could think off. :P) and you got one. A large red one with the first letter of your name. And your parents didn't know where that came from but they let you keep it. Now, that has to prove that Santa is real." Winky said really quickly.

Jake's grandfather's eyes got wide and his cheeks had a little red tint to it. "Alright, elf. What are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

Winky sighed. Were humans always this slow? "Someone kidnapped Santa and Mrs. Claus, the reindeer, except for Vomer, and all the elves' Christmas Spirit except for mine!" Winky said quickly. Time was a wasting!

"Who is the Vomer and what is the elves' Christmas Spirit?" Grandpa asked slowly. Winky set the fishbowl down on the floor and thought of Vomer's old form. She shut her eyes and gathered her magic. Then threw it at Vomer. She opened her eyes and sighed with relief. Vomer was standing in front of them.

"This is Vomer. He's Comet's son. And an elf's Christmas Spirit is their magic." Winky told him. Vomer nodded his large head, making the bells on his saddle jingled. "And I need the American Dragon to help me! We only got twenty four days left before Christmas is ruined!" Winky yelled, looking up at them with her large sapphire eyes.

"Jake, you know what to do. While you help..." Grandpa paused and looked at Winky expectantly.

"Winky." She told him.

"While you help Winky, I'll protect the magical creatures in New York." Grandpa said. Jake nodded.

"Come on, Winky. Let me go get some warm clothes on." Jake told Winky, about to turn into the American Dragon but Winky stopped him.

"No! When you are in the North Pole, you must stay in your dragon form. I do not have enough experience to warm you up in your human form. If you are a human in the North Pole, you will freeze to death." Winky told him. Jake's eyes widened.

"That makes me feel so much better about going there, Winky." Jake said sarcastically, turning into the American Dragon. Winky gasped and clapped.

"Really? Good, let's get going then!" Winky said, grabbing Jake's hand and trying to pull him outside. She failed to do so.

"We're going up to the top. We're flying there." Jake said. Suddenly, Vomer emptied his stomach.

Sorry. I got a football game! My school's out today! We got our county fair! Really big thing. Review!

Teenchic2004: Yep. You're right. Anyway, Vomer was a little creation of my own, as you can tell. I just love Winky! (Hugs Winky)

Jake Long: Of course it's the Naughty List! DUH! Hahahaha. Vomer's mad at you.

YFWE: Marshmallows are good! I got the best shirt ever! It's a green shirt and it has the Sprite dude and he's pointing up to the words is yellow that has 'Show 'em my motto' in really big words. Then on the back it has the Sprite dude with a Sprite bottle. It says Sprite on the back. It's so cool.

Digimon Ruler.9: I'm glad you think that this is interesting. It's suppose to be!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I have excuses! Band and marching season. FFA competitions. I almost had to go to Kentucky for a whole week! But I didn't. Sorry and here's a update to say sorry. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for my characters!

Chapter Four

Winky held on to the dragon's neck tightly. Jake gasped for air and pride Winky's small fingers off his neck. "What are you doing?" Jake asked, coughing. She looked up at him. On her back, Vomer in his fish bowl was laying on the glass floor, moaning and looking as green as a goldfish could ever get.

"I've never flew on a dragon before. There's no reins." Winky told him simply. Jake sighed and got back down so Winky could climb on.

"Just sit right there and hold on to my neck. Not so hard that you choke me. But just a wrap. If you fall, I'll catch you. Don't worry." Jake explained again, watching Winky climb on. She did exactly like he said. Jake leaped from the ground and spiraled up in the air before flying north. Vomer turned more green and he curled up in the little castle in the fishbowl.

"So, where is the north pole?" Jake asked after a while. They were out New York and flying by Canada.

"Go north till I tell you to stop." Winky answered. Jake rolled his eyes. Really specific there. The air around them turned frosty and Jake shivered. "You're not cold already, are you?" Winky asked fearfully.

"Duh. Of course I'm getting cold. When you go up, it gets cold." Jake snapped. Winky moaned. How was she going get Jake in the North Pole without freezing to death. Unless... Winky thought up the plan.

"Okay, land on that iceberg right there." Winky said suddenly. Jake jumped and landed quickly, shivering and chattering. She landed on the ice and set Vomer's fishbowl down. Winky turned back to Jake. She closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted. Then she gathered the magic and threw it at Jake.

"WHOA!" Jake yelled. Winky opened an eye slowly. Jake was now her height. He looked exactly the same expect he had a elf outfit on. He wore green pants with red spenders, a green jacket, a red and white striped shirt, a large green hat, and brown shoes. He cautiously felt his ears, which were now pointy. "You... you turned me into an elf!" He cried.

"You won't freeze to death now." Winky pointed out. He gave the a do-you-think-I-care-about-that-now-turn-me-back-into-myself look. "Lets go." Winky said, going and turning Vomer back into a reindeer. Suddenly, the iceberg began to move forward, towards a misty fog. Then, came a large island. The only thing that Jake could see was the thickly dense forest covering it all. "Welcome to the North Pole!" Winky shouted happily, throwing her hands up high and stepping onto the island.

Jake stepped off the iceberg, before it went under the cold water. "Can I..." Jake started, running to catch up with Winky.

"Turn into a dragon? Yes. I can't take that out of you." Winky said. Vomer trotted in front of them, gazing around for any grass. Jake let himself changed. There was only one tiny change. He was a mini replica of himself as a dragon.

"Dude! I'm...a...a mini dragon!" Jake gasped. He didn't even reach Vomer's belly. Not that Winky could either. He spat out a tiny spurt of flames. He flew up, beating his little wings furiously to keep him suspended in the air. He dropped to the ground and turned back into an elf.

"I wonder if this is how Gramps feels all the time?" Jake wondered out loud, after a while of trudging through the chest high snow. Vomer easily walked upon it. Winky laughed.

"We're almost there, Jake." Winky said, walking a bit quicker. Jake sighed and followed after her. He sighed. These tights were going to make him chafe or something. And the suspenders weren't comfortable.

"How do you guys deal with...whoa." Jake said, looking up. They had just walked out into a clearing of the forest and into a vast clearing full of buildings. To the right, was a large candy cane pole with a wooden sign on top that read The North Pole. Jake followed Winky to a large building, in a state of shock and awe. She pushed open the door and they walked into a brightly colored factory. Each tile was a different bright color. On the walls were brightly colored circles. And pure white light bulbs filled the room with light. Tables filled the room. And at the chairs were the elves. No tools nor toys were sitting in front of them. They were just talking to themselves and eating the endless supply of Christmas Cookies, Candy Canes, and Hot Cocoa.

The elves turned to the sound of the door closing. "I found him." Winky announced, pointing him out. "Now lets get down to business."

Jake silently brooded over his thoughts. All the elves were gone now, off to their little homes. All the elves remembered was a group of dark clothed people with staffs and such attacking them before being knocked out. He munched silently on a cookie, staring at the large burn marks on the walls. Winky came in and sat down by him. "So?" She asked quietly. From the look on his face, it didn't look like he knew either. Suddenly, Jake stood up, walking to the corner of the room and picked up something. He dropped it on the table in front of Winky. It was a piece of black cloth that was stretchy. "Do you know who did this terrible crime?" Winky asked.

Jake stared at the cloth then looking into Winky's large blue eyes whispered the name as if it was a curse. "Huntsclan."

Here's another update. I'm so good! Because I have free time. Because band isn't taking all my time to type away! Yay! Question Time!

(This one is a little complex so think hard) 1. If you had X-ray vision, and you can see through anything, wouldn't you see through everything and actually see nothing?

2. Why do we say "bye bye" but not "hi hi"?

3. If you decide that you're indecisive, which one are you?

Please Review!

For those who Reviewed:

YFWE: Say hi to your little squirrel friend for me. Yes I have a Sprite shirt, I wear it all the time! Well, not all the time! I got other shirts to wear too! Here's a update just for you so you feel special! coughspecialedcough.

Teenchic2004: Yea, I perform at halftime. Our band director is like superstitious and so we always have to wear our uniforms and stuff. And look and sound professional! We don't have horse races at our fair. We have turtle races! Kevin had a turtle, and me and my friends were being stupid and so we put it in there, and we actually won! We got 100 dollars! But since it was four of us, we each on 25 dollars.

ADJL-Freakzoid: Thank you! Sorry I haven't updated. Band, marching, stupid band teacher, what more can I say? heh! Anyway, jump up on the 'Polar Express' (hahaha! I made a funny!) and lets go to North Pole!

Greatest Dragon Defender: Oh, really? Never seen "Eye of the Beholder". I probably not gonna get it done in time for Christmas but who knows. Maybe I will!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter up, yay! Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long show or any of its characters. Just the plot, Vomer and Winky.

Chapter Five

Winky stared at him for a second, reading the hatred in Jake's eyes. She pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. She glanced back at him. "So...who's the Huntsclan?" She asked. Jake turned to her as if surprised that she would ask that question.

"They are a group of people that kill magical creatures of all kind. They plan to kill me." Jake answered, taking a long sip of Cocoa. He coughed at the sudden hot burn. Winky patted his back. "How can that still be hot? Its been sitting there for ten minutes! And its not like this place has a heater!" Jake cried, wiping his mouth.

"The Cocoa never gets cold. It stays at the temperature you like. You, obviously like it hot so it stayed hot." Winky told him. He nodded numbly and set his drink down.

"I think I burned my tongue." Jake said unhappily.

Winky was watching Vomer run around freely in the snow. He rubbed his back against a tall evergreen tree. The snow that was on the tree fell on his back but he ignored it. He bit off a rather large icicle, sucking on it. Then he spat it out on the ground. _Peppermint. I hate peppermint._ He said, sniffing another icicle. Winky smiled and went to the tree. She picked a small icicle and placed it in her mouth. He watched her with interest.

"Chocolate cupcake with sprinkles on top." Winky stated, taking out the icicle and licking it.

_Why do you find all the good ones? And I only bad?_ Vomer whined, spitting out a Chocolate Mint. Winky rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Jake asked as he walked towards them. Winky opened her mouth when he then interrupted her. "I mean, why are you eating icicles?"

"They taste like candy. Here, I guarantee that this is a good one." Winky answered, ducking from Vomer's mouth. Jake took it and hesitantly put it in his mouth. He ripped it out of his mouth, eyes wide.

"Its taste like a banana split!" He said shocked. Vomer muttered something. Winky nodded and he sucked on it happily. After he finished the icicle, he turned to Winky, who was picking out a good icicle for Vomer. "So, when can we go home?" Jake asked. Winky shoved the icicle in Vomer's mouth and looked at Jake.

"Now, if you want. Lets go!" Winky said happily, getting ready to climb on Vomer's back. Jake grabbed her arm. She dropped down. "Oh yeah. I bet I have to... unelf you. Well, I'm still weak and I might not have enough energy for turning you back to human right now. Can I unelf you later?" Winky explained to him.

Jake's face dropped but he gloomily nodded. "Yea." He told her. He climbed on Vomer's back after Winky did.

_Do I have to fly? I really rather fly on Jake's back!_ Vomer said, turning to the clearing.

_Yes, you have too. _Winky snapped grabbing Vomer's reins tightly. "You might wanna hold on!" Winky said, digging her heels into Vomer's sides.

"To what?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Me!" Winky answered. Vomer galloped forward.

As Vomer pulled up into the sky, Jake wrapped his arms around Winky. It was a different sensation of flying, since he was a really wobbly flier. It was like he was running expect he was in the air. Kind of like walking on air. But also, gravity was pushing into Jake's and Winky's shoulders. Several times Vomer put his head to the side and emptied his stomach. Once Vomer had threw up so violently that Jake got dizzy and almost fell off of Vomer. Winky had grabbed him and pulled him back on to Vomer's back. With a smart smack across the face, Jake was feeling fine and looking fine with a elf-sized red hand print across his right cheek.

Finally, to Jake's relief, New York City appeared from the spots in the clouds under them. They flew into they were above Central Park before Vomer dived into the thick leaves of a group of trees. He landed roughly. Winky and Jake slipped off of him before he ran behind a tree and threw up. Winky sighed and sat down on the snow covered grass. Jake looked at her. "Why are you sitting here? Come on, turn me back." He said, holding his arms out. Vomer walked over to them. Winky closed her eyes and thought hard. She felt the magic come to her. She thought about what she wanted to happen and then she threw it at Jake. "Whoa!" She heard him.

She opened her eyes. Her eyes widen more. "Jake!" Winky cried. She looked around the clearing wildly but Jake was nowhere insight! "JAKE!" Winky yelled again. Vomer stared at her with horror. What did she just do? Where was Jake Long?

Jake shivered slightly from the bitter air. He opened his eyes slowly and got up. He was in a dark room with a fire burning in a large fireplace. All around him was cells. He touched his ears cautionsly. They were regular shaped so at least she had turned him into a human. But where did she sent him? He walked to the first cell and gasped. What he saw in that cell was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was totally real! He opened the cell and walked in towards it.

What did Jake find? Where did Winky send him? Read, Review, and find out!


	6. Chapter 6

I think this is my favorite chapter of all the chapters in this story! It has funny parts, sad parts, sweet (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.) parts, and other parts as well. I'm happy with it. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Winky yelled Jake's name one more time. Her voice echoed but no one answered. Winky fell to the ground. Vomer's muzzle appeared in her face. _What did you do?_ He asked accusingly. Winky sighed and sat up slowly.

"I turned him back into a human. At least, I wanted to. I don't understand how he could have gone anywhere." Winky answered, wiping her eyes. Her eyes were brimmed with tears yet they did not spill. Vomer scoffed and began to munch on some grass. "How can you eat at a time like this!" Winky hissed at him. He looked up at her.

_I am a animal. I can do stuff like that. Plus, it wasn't my fault now, was it? _He told her before eating some more. Winky glared at him and stood up, concentrating.

Jake knelt down and looked at the enormous pile of warm, chocolate chip cookies. In the other cells were sugar, M&M, pecan, peanut butter, and more. It was Cookies Galore! Cookie Heaven if there was such a thing! He stuffed a cookie in his mouth. It almost melted in his mouth, it was so good. Not too soft but not to crispy or crunchy. It was just perfect. And no cookies were burned. They looked like golden chips with dark brown dots of yummy goodness. He crammed several warm cookies in his pocket then stuffed another in his mouth, moaning. Suddenly, something hot hit him in the butt. Jake swirled around and spat his cookie crumbs all over short people.

Jake took a closer look. They were elves actually, who didn't appear happy to be wiping his spit and cookie crumbs off their faces. Their ears were not as pointy and they were quite round. They wore aprons and flour covered their faces and hands. The one in front was holding a hot spatula. "You be eatin' our cookies? That's abad (A/N: it suppose to be that way! say it in kind of a sing song voice then you get it) choice, mate." The first elf, twirling the hot spatula in chubby fingers. The other elves nodded in agreement. Another elf stepped up next to the first one and growled dangerously, pretending to swing a flour covered rolling pin.

"Letsa (A/N: Same thing with abad.) fill'em up with cookies til he explodes!" A middle age looking elf woman said, picking up a cookie. Several elves agreed but the leader shook his head.

"To merciful." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Look, um I didn't mean to eat some your delicious cookies," Jake said, backing up a bit. Some elves smiled at his nice comment. "it's just that I haven't had anything to eat all day, expect for bewitched hot cocoa. And I didn't mean to get here in the first place. This elf named Winky turned me into an elf then she..." He explained quickly but was cut off by gasps and whispers.

"Winky?" Some people asked.

"You don't look like an elf ta (A/N: It is suppose to be like that) me?" One short, fat elf wobbled up to him, pushing his index finger into Jake's thigh.

"Wow, nothing gets past you, genius." Jake said sarcastically. He suddenly clapped his mouth, it was a bad habit of his.

The fat man turned to another, taller man and whispered in his ear. "He called me a genius." Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"How stupid are you?" The man with the spatula asked him suddenly. Jake looked down at him.

"Wha?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Winky can't control her magic for the life of her. Why you lettin' her do heavy magic on ya if she can't even accomplish the simpley...simpleist...simplyiest..." The elf said, his brows furrowing together.

"You mean, she can't even accomplish even the most simple..." Jake corrected, loving that he happened to be much more smarter than whatever kind of elves they were.

"Yea... wait. What was I gonna say?" He asked rubbing his head. "Ah! She can't even accomplish even the most simple spells in the unofficial rules of being an elf." The elf said. _It must not be too important rules if it was unofficial_, Jake thought but even though, Jake's eyes widened at the new information. It couldn't be. Winky seemed intelligent enough.

"And if ya don't believe me, I am her Uncle Blinky." He added, seeing the look on Jake's face. Jake stifled a laugh. Did the 'inky' in names run in their family?

"I'm her Aunt Minky." The woman who said that he needed to explode piped up. Jake blinked. Jake guessed that answered his question. Suddenly, a fuzzy feeling began to start in the tips of his fingers and toes. It sent a cold chill up his back. It went through his body at a amazing speed. Jake legs buckled underneath him and he fell. But, he never hit the cell's floor.

Winky closed her eyes, concentrating hard. _Bring back Jake. Bring back Jake._ She chanted in her head as she pushed the magic away from her. A yell was heard and then something hit the ground hard. Winky opened her eyes happily, seeing the familiar boy. "Oh yes! You're safe!" Winky exclaimed, jumping on Jake and hugging him tightly as he started to get up. He fell back on the ground.

"Hey! You're crushing my cookies! (A/N: That sounded somewhat wrong.)" Jake said. Winky pulled back, staring at him with an expression that said 'do-I-even-want-to-know'.

Jake's cheeks were tinged to a light shade of pink. He brought them out, as if an explanation, and let her try one. "I sent you to the Keebler's Cookie Sanctuary? I didn't even know where that was." Winky said, licking the chocolate off her fingers.

Jake suddenly remembered what that Blinky elf had said. "Um, Winky, do you have a Uncle named Blinky?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked, looking up.

"Can you or can you not control your magic?" Jake looked at her. Winky stopped licking her fingers and slowly looked up at him. Vomer seemed to do a snort/laugh type of thing. Winky bit her lip then sighed.

"I guess it is better now that I tell you rather then wait till later when we are suffering from the consequences." Winky said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Jake inwardly groaned. "I never passed my magic test. I'm not suppose to use magic unless it is an emergency." Winky exclaimed.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Jake asked angrily.

"I didn't want you to be scared or I didn't want you not to trust me. I guess I'm just afraid of what you might say. I got pretty much ridiculed when I didn't pass it the first time and then not passing it the next five times." Winky told him. She did not look at him. Jake's mouth went dry.

"I don't know why I didn't pass. I studied all five times! I know what to do it's just...I..." Winky said, her eyes shining, as if defending herself before Jake said something cruel.

"Blank out? Get nervous? It's okay, Winky. If you think you have it bad, you thought wrong. You see, I have this teacher, Professor Rotwood..." Jake told her, sitting down next to her. Vomer watched the two before he bent down to get some more grass.

Was it good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Funny? Not funny? Review. And the people who read this without reviewing, I would love to hear what you think of this!


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas songs in this chapter. I don't own them nor the characters of American Dragon: Jake Long. Enjoy! Only a few chapters left!

Chapter Seven

Jake sneaked through the bushes quietly, his breath coming out in white mist. The temperature drop drastically in just a few seconds when the sun slipped down. He sat up for a minute, taking out a small compass. It swirled around before turning Northwest. Jake ducked back down and brought out his hand out of the bushes. He motioned for Winky and Vomer to follow him. A small chipmunk bounded forward while Winky crawled by its side. She held her hat in her hands, since the bushes were not that tall.

"We're almost there." Jake whispered to Winky before going out and finding another bush to hide in. Winky followed him silently, watching Vomer hop forward. Jake checked the compass before turning to Winky. "Are you sure this works?" Jake asked, pointing to the compass which now turned to Northeast. Winky had picked up a compass, which could lead them to the reindeer. Winky took the compass and shook it. It then turned South before East. She grimaced.

"They might have known about this. Vomer, time for you to sniff your family out." Winky said, turning the chipmunk back into his former self.

_Do I look like a dog to you?_ Vomer asked her, stomping his right hind leg. When she didn't answer, Vomer sighed and gave a great big sniff. He coughed. _Nope. Can't smell them._ Vomer told her. Winky rolled his eyes.

"Then, there is only one way left." Winky said.

"And what's that?" Jake asked.

"Singing. And help us too!" Winky said.

"And what is there favorite song? Rudolph the red nose reindeer?" Jake joked.

"No. Up on the Housetop!" Winky said. She told a big breath and began to sing.

**Up on the housetop**

**reindeer pause,**

**Out jumps good old Santa Claus.**

**Down thru' the chimney**

**with lots of toys,**

**All for the little ones,**

**Christmas joys.**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Up on the housetop,**

**click, click, click,**

**Down thru' the chimney**

**with good Saint Nick.**

Winky glanced at Jake. "Come on and sing. The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!" (a/n: I got that from the movie Elf. I love that saying!) And plus, it will help us save Christmas!"

**First comes the stocking**

**of little Nell,**

**Oh, dear Santa**

**fill it well;**

**Give her a dolly**

**that laughs and cries**

**One that will open**

**and shut her eyes.**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Up on the housetop,**

**click, click, click,**

**Down thru' the chimney**

**with good Saint Nick.**

Suddenly, a chorus of low voices joined them. Winky smiled brightly and kept on singing.

**Next comes the stocking**

**of little Will,**

**Oh just see**

**what a glorious fill**

**Here is a hammer**

**and lots of tacks,**

**Also a ball**

**and a whip that cracks.**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Who wouldn't go!**

**Up on the housetop,**

**click, click, click,**

**Down thru' the chimney**

**with good Saint Nick.**

_We're over here. We will show you if you keep on singing. Have the human and Vomer keep singing and you can lead them to this horrible place._ One of the reindeers said. Winky nodded and closed her eyes. She began to walk eastward. Vomer butted Jake. Jake sighed and began to sing.

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**

**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**

**Now the jingle hop has begun**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**

**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**

**In the frosty air.**

**What a bright time, it's the right time**

**To rock the night away**

**Jingle bell time is a swell time**

**To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**

**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

**Jingle around the clock**

**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell rock.**

Suddenly, Winky stopped, making Jake and Vomer stop abruptly. "We're here. And, Blitzen says you have a nice voice. For a human." Winky said. Jake blushed deeply before turning into a dragon. Winky climbed on his back. "Vomer, when we bust the door down, you can charge in there with us." Winky told him. He nodded. Jake circled the large, leaf covered hideout.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Winky narrowed her eyes. "I've been ready for this. For Santa! For Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen!" Winky yelled.

"For Christmas." Jake added, diving down towards the doors of the Huntsclan Hideout.

Review! Will Jake, Winky, and Vomer defeat the Huntsclan and save the reindeer? Review and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope this chapter makes up for the short chapter! I don't own any characters from the show AD:JL. Just the plot and the ideas and a bit of the characters.

Chapter Eight

Jake busted the doors down with a quick snap of his tail and flew in the hideout, landing on the floor and preparing for a ambush. But, no such thing happened. Vomer walked in next, sniffing a bit and looking around. _If this is the Huntsclan Hideout, where is the Huntsclan?_ Vomer asked, peering around the room. A large tapestry was hung on the wall, showing Huntsclan crest. It was a clean, well kept room with torches lighting up the room. Winky jumped to the floor and went to a desk. She rummaged through the desk then found a ring of keys.

"We don't need keys, Winky. I can just break down the door if its locked." Jake told the elf. She nodded but put the keys in her pocket anyway.

"I know you can do that, but do we want to attract the attention of the Huntsclan?" Winky asked him, getting on Jake's back.

"Well, no." Jake answered.

"So that is why we use keys." She said, patting her pocket and making the keys jingle. Jake nodded slowly, putting everything together before starting off into the hideout.

The hideout was actually quite cozy, not at all like a villain's hideout. Rugs covered the floors and chandeliers and torches lighted the halls and rooms. Pictures of past Huntsmasters and Huntsgirls and boys lined the walls. Finally, after searching every room that came their way they ended up back at the front. "I don't understand. The reindeer have to be here. Where are they?" Jake asked, scratching his head.

Vomer was sniffing the tapestry with the Huntsclan crest and looking around innocently. "Don't even think about it, Vomer! If one strand is missing from that tapestry, I'll make sure you don't get any good icicles." Winky threatened the reindeer as he was about to open his mouth. Vomer gasped and snapped his mouth closed, hiding behind Jake. Winky walked around the room, deep in thought. "The reindeer are suppose to be in here. But I don't know where." Winky said, leaning against the wall. The wall suddenly went in and laid flat on the floor. Winky landed on her back and fell out of view.

"Winky!" Jake cried, rushing to where she had fallen. A slide spirled downward and vanished into the darkness. The passage was quite large. Jake flew up and grabbed Vomer's underbelly.

_What are you doing? If I don't like flying, what makes you think that you flying and carrying me is gonna help? Plus, I much more of a ground person. Please, just put me doooooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnnn!_ Vomer said, ending up yelling the last word, as Jake let him drop on the slide. The slide must have been greased because Vomer zipped down the slide at a fast speed and also disappeared. Jake flew down after him.

Jake flew into a secret dungeon area. Vomer was sprawled on the floor in the most uncomfortable way. His legs were sprawled out and his head tucked under his chest. Jake picked him up and set him down on his four hooves. Vomer snorted loudly then trotted to Winky, who was talking to someone in a dark cell.

"Found them, Jake!" Winky said, turning to them. Out of the dark a large, black reindeer walked up into the light. A white streak covered its nose. It flared its nostrils at Jake. Its dark eyes were tinted with red. Jake pulled Winky back.

"Is it suppose to look like that?" Jake whispered in her ear, after pulling her back to him. He glanced back at the black reindeer, which bared its teeth at Jake. (A/N: When I was little, I thought Blitzen would always look like that. I don't know why.)

"Oh that's just Blitzen. He's the mean one of the group or the tough one. He doesn't like strangers. Blitzen, this is the American Dragon, he helped us find you. And he's gonna save you." Winky told the reindeer.

**Behind you! I wasn't looking at Jake, I was looking at them!** Blitzen cried, stomping his right front leg. He lowered his head and brought it back up. Jake whipped around and barely dodged a flying Huntsgirl.

"I don't think you'll be saving anything today. Not even yourself!" Huntsgirl said, trying to land a hit on the flying dragon. By the wall, two more ninjas were watching and then the Huntsmaster watched.

"So you're the one who did all of this!" Winky yelled, running up to Huntsmaster. He peered down at the little elf, who barely came up to his knees. "Shame on you! Santa will give you coal for the rest of your life. Now, he might have a little mercy on you if you release him!" Winky added, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at the Huntsmaster.

Even though you couldn't tell, Huntsmaster was smiling at the elf. She had some spunk if she could talk to him like that. "I will not release him, no matter how long you lecture me." Huntsmaster snapped at her, amused.

"Don't you have any Christmas spirit? What about the children? They are gonna be awfully sad when they wake up and no presents are underneath the Christmas tree. You have to let Santa go. And give all the elves back our magic. No one is that heartless!" She told the Huntsmaster.

"I'm not heartless. I do think about others. I just don't care about them." He answered the elf, pushing her aside with his staff. She frowned and rubbed her stomach, which got most of the blow, even though it was quite soft of a blow to the Huntsmaster.

Jake flew over Winky's head and slammed against the wall. He got up slowly, dazed. "Good job, Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster told her, straightening himself up. Blitzen snorted loudly. "Shut up, you!" He snapped. Blitzen looked away.

"What about the elf?" Huntsgirl asked, pointing at Winky. Huntsmaster turned to the elf.

"I got her." He said, picking up Winky by the front of her dress. Winky kicked wildly but she did not hit anything. "Now, say goodbye." Huntsmaster said, bringing his staff next to her face.

"NO!" Jake said, recovering and struggling to get up.

Winky looked past Huntsmaster quickly. "Goodbye." Winky said, smirking at Huntsmaster. Huntsmaster lifted an eyebrow cautiously. Suddenly, Huntsmaster was thrown forward and Winky landed on her hands and knees. She looked up and smiled at Vomer.

_Nobody messes with my elf and gets away with it._ Vomer said, straightening himself. Huntsmaster sat up and glared evilly at the reindeer. Huntsgirl jumped on Vomer and put her hand around his neck and pulled up. Vomer coughed and gagged. Jake grabbed Huntsgirl and threw her off of him. Vomer gasped for air.

Huntsgirl back flipped to Huntsmaster, who was up. The ninjas were behind him, dusting him off. Huntsmaster lifted his staff, which started to glow.

**Put that lousy excuse for a weapon down!** Blitzen said and surprisingly the Huntsclan also heard it. They turned to the cell, which was now open, and staring at the large, black reindeer who had just lowered his head. Blitzen snorted and then charged. Huntsmaster pushed the ninjas in front of them and ran, with Huntsgirl quickly on his heels. The ninjas scrambled up and ran after them with Blitzen following them. The other reindeer came out of the cell after that. And Jake was happy that they looked like reindeer should. Light brown fur, dark eyes, and a happy face.

Jake waited patiently for his favorite reindeer, Rudolph, to come out. But Rudolph never came out. "Where's Rudolph?" Winky asked Vixen.

Vixen lowered his head. **They took him and he...and he... and he never came back!** Vixen cried out, tears spilling out of his eyes.

_There, there._ Snow whispered, nuzzling his cheek. Winky clasped her hands over her mouth and Jake stared forward, his mouth open.

"Oh, he's gonna pay now." Jake finally said, snapping himself back to reality. Winky nodded numbly.

"Where's Santa and Mrs. Clause. And where did they put the Christmas Spirit?" Winky asked the reindeer, getting on Jake's back.

**The Christmas Spirit is in that evil man's staff. And as for Santa and Mrs. Clause, we don't know.** Comet answered, standing next to his son.

**This is hopeless! We're never gonna be able to save Christmas.** Donner snapped suddenly, standing in front of Jake. **I say we give up now. It's only three more days until Christmas, and we have tons of stuff to do! We can't do it alone! The elves still have to make thousands of more toys, we need to fix the sleigh, find Santa and Mrs. Clause, and get back the Christmas Spirit! We can't do it. I'm sorry but Christmas will not happen on this year.** Donner said. All the reindeer silently agreed with him.

**I hate to say it but I agree with him, sadly.** Blitzen announced, stepping into the room. He was panting. Jake groaned.

"O, ye of little faith, you sicken me so." Winky said loudly, standing up on Jake's back. Everyone turned to stare at her. "We can do this. Alone, we can not. But together, we can do this." Winky said.

**Hate to break it to you, elf, but its only us. Twenty-four reindeer **_(the original reindeer, their wives, and their kids. One each.)_**, a dragon, and an elf. There is not a likely chance to win against a big group of Hunts...Huntspeople with the Christmas Spirit at their command.** Dasher told her.

"No, I'm not the only one. We've got reinforcements coming, you just don't know it yet!" Winky said happily. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

**The elves at home can't do anything without their magic, you know that!** Dancer said. Winky just smirked and waited.

Suddenly, a strange wind swirled around the room. It smelled of cookies and shoe polish. Suddenly, the room was filled with elves. Elves in aprons covered in flour and elves in aprons smeared with shoe polish and tools in their hands. "May we be of some assistance?" A shoemaker elf said, wobbling up to them. The reindeer looked at each other.

**You know, this is a very unlikely band. But... I think it just might work.** Prancer said, smiling.

Yay! Now, will the group prevail or not? The Fate of Christmas rests on your shoulders of whether to review or not? Now, you wouldn't want the whole world mad at you, would you? Only a couple more chapters left! It will most likely be done before Christmas so celebrate people! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Another update! Yay! This is the second to last chapter, I plan to have 10 chapters. Anyway, since I don't know Huntsmaster's real name, I'm gonna make up a good one. (Grins evilly) And, you learn something new about Vomer! I do not own anything from the American Dragon: Jake Long show. Just Winky, Vomer, Huntsmaster's name, and the plot! The Keebler Elves I do not own. Nor the shoemaker elves I do not own. I'm just using them. Remember, through this whole chapter, Jake is in his dragon form!

Chapter Nine

**Okay, listen up, gang. Jake, Winky, Comet, Vomer, Vixen, and me will go this way, after the Huntsclan. Prancer, Dancer, Dasher, and all you cookie-making elves go and search for Santa and Mrs. Claus. And Cupid, Donner, all the rest of the reindeer, and all you shoe-making elves, go back to the North Pole and start fixing the sleigh.** Blitzen ordered, surveying the group.

"Hey, you!" One of the shoemaker elves yelled. Blitzen turned to the elf. "We only know how to make a shoe, and we got tools. Don'tcha think that we can be traded with Keebler Elves?" A lot of the elves nodded, even the Keebler elves.

**Okay, Shoemaker elves are being switched with cookie-making elves, so go.** Blitzen said quickly. The groups nodded and left quickly. **Now follow me, I saw them running and then they disappeared into a room and I couldn't find them.** Blitzen told his group. They followed Blitzen, Jake soaring above the reindeers with Winky on his back. Good thing that the halls were very large or they would be quite crowded.

Finally, they reached a broken down door where hushed whispering was coming from. "Could they get any more obvious?" Jake whispered to Winky, who nodded. The reindeer entered the dark room, immediately shushing started then silence. The light coming from the hallway suddenly stopped as the door slammed closed. Jake opened his mouth to bring light into the room when something clasped over his mouth. "Mmmfph!" Jake cried out, clutching his mouth.

Laughter filled the air. "What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Huntsmaster's voice asked out. Blitzen snorted loudly, looking for any one in the darkness.

**Where are they?** Comet asked, squinting his eyes and going next to his brother.

**I don't know.** Blitzen said, looking around.

_They're in the corner._ Vomer told them, looking at the corner. The reindeer, Winky, and Jake stared at Vomer. _What? Can't you see them, too? They are all huddled in the corner, but the Huntsgirl is about to ninja-kick Jake._ Vomer said.

Jake turned forward. "Huh? Oof!" He said, flying forward. Winky jumped down before Jake hit the wall.

"Vomer! You can see in the dark!" Winky exclaimed, hugging Vomer's neck. The two older reindeer glanced at each other then charged at the corner. Yells of pain elightened the reindeers. Lights turned on and finally the reindeer could see. Jake dodged a roundhouse kick from Huntsgirl before grabbing her and throwing her. Huntsmaster stood up, glaring at the reindeer and Winky. He held his staff in front of him.

Golden chains appeared and chained the reindeers together. Another longer, thicker chain bounded itself around Jake, who fell helplessly to the ground. Huntsmaster turned slowly, eyeing the shivering elf. He smiled. He picked Winky by her dress again. "Bring the reindeer and dragon. And follow me." Huntsmaster said, putting Winky in a small magical orb that bobbed next to Huntsmaster's side as he walked. The ninjas carried the reindeer and Huntsgirl dragged Jake along.

**Meanwhile...**

**Santa! Mrs. Claus! Where are you?** Dasher called, breaking down a new door.

"Sure, then Santa and Mrs. Claus are gonna pop out of the walls singing 'Here I am!'" One of the shoemaker elves said. Dasher glared at him but went through the door. Prancer and Dancer laughed silently, following Dasher. It was a dark room, only lit by a single small torch at the far end of the wall. A soft moan came from the other corner, away from the light of the torch.

"Dasher? Is that you?" A jolly voice asked. The reindeer looked at each other happily.

**Santa! **They cried out, going to the cell. The elves followed. One of the elves brought the torch over to the cell. Santa stood in the cell and smiled at the group.

"Hello, elves. How are you doing?" Santa asked them.

"Pretty well." The elves replied.

"Oh, Mrs. Claus, our rescue party is here." Santa called into the darkness. A elderly woman stepped out of the darkness in a heavy red coat. She smiled and nodded to the group. "So do you have the keys?" Santa asked. The reindeer and elves looked at each other expectantly, as if one had saw it and grabbed it.

"I got your keys right here." A low voice chuckled. Everyone looked towards the door. A large, burly ninja was leaning in the doorway, twirling a set of keys. He sneered at the group. Dasher snorted and dashed towards the ninja. Right before they collided, the ninja stepped out of the way, letting Dasher charge on through and hit the wall. Dasher crumpled to the ground.

"Ready, boys?" One of the elves said, holding a wrench.

"Excuse me?" A small voice said. The elf turned around, blushing a bit.

"And girls." He coughed.

"That's better." The voice told him.

"Attack!" The elf roared, holding up his wrench. The elves roared and began to jump towards the ninja.

Dancer and Prancer stared dumbfound at the elves as they released several ninja moves on the ninja, causing him to fall. **Whoa. Did you know they could do that?** Prancer asked Dancer, as they watched a single elf doing a flying ninja kick right into the ninja's stomach. The ninja bent over.

Dancer replied with a shake of his head, his mouth open in awe. The battle continued for a few more minutes before finally the ninja fell to the ground. The elves did a respective bow to the fallen ninja then quickly took the keys from him. One elf jumped on Prancer's head and turned the key in the lock, which opened the door. Santa hurried out and went straight to Dasher, who was still knocked out cold.

**Come, Mrs. Claus. I'll take you home.** Dancer said, letting her get on his back. When she was settled, Dancer ran out of the room and down the hall, out of sight. Prancer turned to Dasher's faint sounds of groaning.

**What happened?** Dasher asked, getting up shakily. Santa held the reindeer's collar, making sure he didn't fall down again.

"Do not worry about that now. I have a feeling that Blitzen, Comet, and Vomer are in trouble. And Winky? What that poor elf doing in here? She should be back at the Workshop and stay safe." Santa said, letting go of Dasher.

**Winky is the one who got us out of our cell. She found the American Dragon and he helped her. We have to go help them, Santa! They were going after the Huntsclan.** Prancer told Santa.

"Blitzen's idea no doubt." Santa sighed. "Lets go." Santa said, following the two reindeer.

**Back to the Huntsclan...**

"You know, elf. I haven't been able to control the Christmas Magic like I wanted too. And I have been thinking..." Huntsmaster told Winky, who was chained up on the wall next to Jake.

"Which is a very big accomplishment for him." Jake whispered to her, trying to ligten the mood. Winky blinked at him before turning her head back to Huntsmaster. The reindeer were chained to a stone table, which had dark stains over it. Winky shook her head as a vision of Rudolph came to thought.

"Who could control the Christmas Magic better than an elf! Of course, I would have needed to have an elf with their magic still intact. And you're exactly want I've been wanting. You, elf, shall help me take over the Christmas Magic so the Huntsclan can rule the world! And, also, elf. My little Huntsgirl can finally have her wish fulfilled, because of you, elf." Huntsmaster said gleefully. Winky raised an eyebrow. What did the Huntsgirl want? "You don't know what that wish is, do you elf?" Huntsmaster said. Winky shook her head, knowing it was going to be bad. "She can finally slay her first dragon! Which you have brought to us." Huntsmaster finally said.

Winky gasped and Jake groaned. Huntsgirl smiled happily, and raised her spear. "Do not kill the dragon, yet." Huntsmaster said quickly, holding the spear. Huntsgirl gazed at him. "First, I get what I want." Huntsmaster said. His staff glowed and the chains that held Winky up released her, making her drop down on her rear.

"I won't do anything for you!" Winky told him.

"Don't worry, elf. You won't have any control over yourself. Now," Huntsmaster said, bringing the staff down to Winky's face. The staff turned dark red. Winky closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Stop it right there, Percillus!" A loud voice called. Huntsmaster cringed at the name and turned quickly to the source. Winky opened her eyes at the familiar voice. At the doorway, Santa stood, glaring unhappily down at Huntsmaster.

"Don't call me Percillus!" Huntsmaster roared.

"Nonsense, Percillus. That is your name and I only call people by their names. I wonder about you, Percillus. You use to be a good boy, never liking to be in trouble. But then, you changed. About when you turned seventeen. He stopped being a good boy and began a Huntsboy. I was so disappointed in you." Santa told Huntsmaster. Huntsmaster clenched his staff tightly, his knuckles white.

"Shut up!" He yelled, holding his staff in the air.

"You may have my elves' Christmas Spirit, but I too have magic, Percillus. Now, be a good little boy and release the American Dragon and my reindeer. Then give back the magic." Santa told Huntsmaster.

"No!" Huntsmaster told him.

Santa sighed. "Another year on the Naughty List, Percillus." He muttered, before waving his hand. Jake's chains let go of him and he soared above the Huntsclan. The chains bounding the reindeer to the table also let go. The reindeer jumped off the table and joined Santa. Winky slipped away from Huntsmaster and joined Santa. "Do not hurt him." Santa said to Jake, who was about to blow fire. Jake closed his mouth. He waved his hand again and white sparkly mist began to come out of Huntsmaster's staff. It swirled around the room before disappearing.

"No! This isn't fair!" Huntsmaster cried out, dropping his staff.

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Percillus." Santa told Huntsmaster. A cold wind swirled around Santa, Winky, the reindeer, and Jake. Then they were gone.

**To be continued...**

Can they finish the work that needs to be done? When there is only two days left? Review and find out! This is the second to last chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So here it ends in this chapter. Hopefully everything is going to be okay and end up all and happy. Kids will get there presents and the whole world will be fine. We can only hope. Read the chapter to find out. I don't own anything from the show American Dragon: Jake Long and I don't own the Christmas Songs in here! Remember, in the beginning, Jake is still in dragon form! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Yay! Six pages full of goodness! Read and Review!

Chapter Ten

Jake landed on his stomach, while everyone else landed on his or her feet or hooves. Winky tried to help him up but Jake ended up getting up himself, since Winky did not have the strength to pull a dragon up. "Guess I shouldn't turn into a human yet. Don't wanna freeze to death." Jake said. Winky nodded but Santa turned.

"You can turn in to a human if you want." He told Jake. Jake glanced at Winky who shrugged her shoulders.

"Won't I freeze or something?" Jake asked him.

"Not with my magic protecting you." Santa said, waving his hand. A icy wind flew around him and Jake got turned back into his human self. He was actually very warm. He cautiously touched his ears, but thankfully they were normal and not pointy. The reindeer galloped to a large warehouse looking building beside the Workshop.

Suddenly, a thought came to Jake. "Hey! Wait a minute, Santa!" Jake called after Santa, who was walking quickly to the warehouse. Santa stopped and turned around. Winky quickly followed Jake, who ran to meet up with Santa. "If you have all this power, why couldn't you open that cell and save yourself?" Jake asked.

Santa laughed and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Let me tell you this, Jake. I could have blasted Huntsmaster away, brought the reindeer back, and everything would be fine and dandy. But why do it when a certain little elf could now take control of her magic and a certain little reindeer have more faith in himself and end up finding something special about him? And that they would earn a everlasting friendship with a great dragon. Sometimes you have to think about others and not about yourself. Sure I was uncomfortable. But, it was all for the good, my boy. You understand, Jake?" He asked Jake.

Jake thought about it. "Yeah. I think I have." Jake said, smiling back at Santa. Santa smiled and nodded his head, before turning back and beginning to walk faster. Jake looked down at Winky, who looked up back at him expectantly. "Come on, elf." Jake told her, taking her hat.

"Hey! That's my hat! If you want it so bad, I'll make you a hat for Christmas! Now, come on! Give me my hat back!" Winky said, running after Jake, who was in turn running away from her. Jake ran into the warehouse and froze. Winky entered and slammed into Jake's knees. Jake moved a bit and helped Winky up. He put the hat back on Winky's head and stared at the bizarre but somehow right sight.

Hundreds of Christmas elves, all of the Keebler Elves, and half of the Shoe-making elves were all working on a large, bright red sleigh. A large door was connected to the back of the Workshop and thousands of Christmas elves and the rest of the shoe-making elves were making presents at break-neck speed. But it all seemed that they were going so slow.

The bell began to chime the melody of Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Every elf looked at the clock nearest to them. The clock said 'Only 47 hours left until lift off'. Jake groaned. The elves turned back to their work with new vigor. "Santa! Santa, bad news!" An elf cried, running in from the outside. Santa, who was by the sleigh, turned to the elf. He stopped, catching his breath, before continuing. "Christmas is going to have no moon! Its nearly impossible for the reindeer to fly out on Christmas Eve without Rudolph's bright light!" The elf said.

"That's okay, Tingle. You see, there is a certain reindeer that can see in the dark. And I was wondering if that certain reindeer would like the honor of leading my sleigh tomorrow night?" Santa asked, looking over at the reindeer. All the reindeer turned to Vomer.

_What? Me? You want **me** to lead **your **sleigh?_ Vomer asked incredulously. Santa nodded. _But...I...what about my sickness?_ Vomer asked.

"You have no sickness, Vomer." Santa said. Santa quickly held a finger up as Vomer began to protest. "Its all in your mind, Vomer. What goes through your mind when you fly, Vomer? Whatever is haunting you is something you need out of your mind. Its all your choice, Vomer. You don't have to lead my sleigh, but the probability of the reindeer and me getting to the first town without problems is highly unlikely." Santa told the reindeer. Santa turned back to the sleigh.

Vomer stared at the floor with a torned look. "Vomer, come on. Lets go outside for awhile." Winky told the reindeer, heading outside. Vomer followed her and Jake followed him.

_I can't do it, Winky. I can't. Every time I go up there... _Vomer shuddered.

"Hey, you think you have it bad. I'm a human. When I found out I was a dragon, I had the hardest time with flying. I couldn't get the hang of it because I thought I would suddenly turn into human and fall to my death. But you don't have to worry about that. You can do it, Vomer. I know you can." Jake told the reindeer. Vomer looked at him.

_I can't do it. I told you. I can't go flying around like you. Something just keeps on haunting me. There is nothing in the world that will make me want to fly._ Vomer said firmly.

"Vomer stop! Don't down yourself. I know you can do this. Without you, Christmas won't happen. We need you, Vomer. They need you. The whole world needs you. All you need, Vomer, is the faith of Christmas." Winky told him. Jake nodded. Vomer watched the duo and finally sighed.

_Okay. I'll try._ Vomer said.

"No! You won't try. You will do. You will conquer! You will destroy!" Jake told him. Vomer laughed.

**After a lot of hard, laborious hours later...**

The sleigh was fixed and the reindeer were eating, getting ready for a cold Christmas run. Santa's red velvet bag was beginning to slowly fill up. But it wasn't going fast enough. Jake tried to help make toys but quickly got frustrated and began to deliver freshly made and wrapped presents to the bag. Jake had taken a bit of time off, to relax his sore feet. Winky had joined him with a plate full of sugar cookies for him and a cold glass of milk. Santa joined the snacking duo and together they watched the elves.

"Its not enough." Santa suddenly said, after a couple of minutes. Jake and Winky turned to him, wide-eyed. "There is too much to be done. We can not do it in less than four hours to go." Santa told them.

"But Santa, Christmas has to prevail! What about the children?" Winky exclaimed.

"I know, Winky. I'm the one who knows the most. For thousands of years, I delivered presents to kids. This is the first time in all my years that Christmas might not make it. Of course we had some close calls but none as close as this. I'm afraid to admit it for it might be the truth." Santa said, taking his hat off and smoothing his hair. "The elves know it already. Nothing can help us." Santa said. He got up slowly and began walking to his house.

Winky stared at him before turning to Jake, her eyes shining. "After all we have done, Christmas...is...is...is not happening!" Winky said, her tears finally falling. Jake watched her cry before standing up. He walked inside the Workshop and spotted a clear area where every elf could see him.

"Listen up, elves." Jake said loudly, looking around. All the elves turned to him, stopping their toy making. Jake cleared his throat nervously. Winky looked up from her crying and watched Jake. "Now, don't give up hope, just yet. You see, your losing your Christmas cheer. That was makes everyone so happy and peppy. People out there need you. You don't want to let them down, do you?" Jake asked them. They shook their heads. "Now, a close friend of my mine told me something very important. She said 'the best way to spread Christmas cheer is for singing loud for all to hear'. (a/n: I again do not own it. It is from the movie Elf and I am just using it for the sake of this story.) So, I think you are in need of some cheer so if you know the song, sing with." Jake said. The elves looked at him expectantly, waiting. Jake closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

**With the kids jingle belling,**

**and everyone telling you,**

**"Be of good cheer,"**

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

The elves began to sing and work merrily with new found strength. Winky quickly joined Jake in the singing.

**There'll be parties for hosting,**

**marshmallows for toasting and**

**caroling out in the snow.**

**there'll be scary ghost stories and**

**tales of the glories of Christmases**

**long, long ago.**

A jolly voice and a chorus of low voices began to sing with Winky and Jake. The elves turned and watched Santa and all the reindeer join the merry sight.

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

**There'll be much mistletoeing**

**and hearts will be glowing,**

**when loved ones are near.**

**It's the most wonderful time of the year.**

Santa leaned to Jake. "You truly have the Christmas spirit in your heart, Jake Long. I can't believe I gave up that easily. Come on, guys! We've got a Christmas to bring!" Santa said, laughing merrily. The elves roared with him and began to work faster. Winky had joined in with the hustle and bustle as Santa, Jake, and the reindeer began to sing.

**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;**

**It's the best time of the year**

**I don't know if there'll be snow,**

**but have a cup of cheer.**

**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;**

**And when you walk down the street**

**Say Hello to friends you know**

**and everyone you meet.**

**Oh, ho, the mistletoe**

**hung where you can see;**

**Somebody waits for you;**

**Kiss her once for me.**

**Have a holly jolly Christmas,**

**and in case you didn't hear,**

**Oh by golly, have a holly,**

**jolly Christmas this year.**

Christmas songs were sung and the sounds of toys being made was loud and clear. The spirit of Christmas was all over the North Pole that night like none before. A Christmas miracle had happened all thanks to the American Dragon. The toys were finished, painted, and wrapped then set neatly in Santa's big red bag. All was over with thirty minutes to spare. The reindeer was already hooked up to the sleigh and was snorting impatiently. Well, all but Vomer, who was shaking quite violently.

"Jake, I want to thank you. Without your hope and friendship, this Christmas would not have happened. I want you to know that you are always welcome to the North Pole." Santa said, smiling.

"Thank you, Santa." Jake said.

"Santa!" Winky exclaimed running up to Santa. Santa bent down and Winky whispered something into his ear. Santa nodded. Santa turned to Jake.

"Jake, there is something that must be done to make this Christmas right." Santa said, taking off his hat. "Jake, would you like to be Santa for the night?" Santa asked. Jake's eyes widened.

"What? You? Me? Um, sure! But I don't know how..." Jake told him. Santa smiled.

"Don't you worry, Jake. Once you put on the hat, everything that you need to get in a house and get the presents will come to you. And the reindeer will help. And you don't think I would let you go without some help, do you?" Santa said. "Winky, I think you can show him the ropes." Santa told the elf.

"Yes, sir!" Winky said happily, saluting him. She jumped up on the sleigh and motioned for Jake to follow. Jake took Santa's hat that Santa was holding out and put it on top of his head. Suddenly, Jake was in a Santa suit and given the reins.

He sat down. He opened his mouth and said it. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, and Blitzen. On Vomer!" Jake yelled. The reindeer began to gallop forward heading for the outside. Jake lurched forward as the sleigh began to go forward. The reindeer made it outside. Vomer then began to step on the air, as graceful as flying reindeer could be. The other reindeer began to follow him and soon the sleigh began to ascend in the air. "Whoa!" Jake yelled, grabbing the sides of the sleigh. He glanced back at the bag and was relieved to see it still there.

"Santa has done this billions of times before. I think he would know a way to make the bag stay if we are going up in the air." Winky told him, laughing at his face. Jake kind of felt a bit stupid but suddenly the view took all of his attention. The reindeer must have been super fast because now they were over Greenland and descending quite quickly.

"I thought nobody lived on Greenland!" Jake asked, closing his watering eyes.

"This isn't Greenland! This is Siberia! And, people do live in Greenland. Haven't you heard of the city, Nuuk? (Oh, Nuuk is really a city in Greenland. I just don't know if people live in it or not. So deal with me here!) And, we always start here because it is still sunny in North America." She told him. He nodded numbly. Suddenly, the reindeer ran down and landed on the roof. The roof was barely big enough for nine reindeer and a sleigh. Jake and Winky got out of the sleigh. "Grab the bag." She said. Jake grabbed the top of the bag and pulled up, ready for it not to move. But surprisingly the bag was very light and looked empty. Jake gave a worried glance to Winky.

"You don't expect to have the bag carry all the presents so some greedy person could come on the roof and take all the presents. Plus it would be harder for you to carry it. Now, most of these houses in Siberia have chimneys. You just throw the bag down there, don't worry nothing will break, then slip down the chimney. You won't get stuck, there is magic helping you. And if there isn't a chimney, just pull the ball on your hat and you will magically appear in the house. Now, when you're by the tree, dump the presents next to the tree and then eat the cookies and milk. Now, you don't have to eat everything. Just put the cookies in your pocket and drink the milk. Then you go back the way you came." Winky quickly explained, showing Jake the chimney.

"How do I get back up, though?" Jake asked.

"You grab the bag and go in to the chimney and you will appear on the sleigh. Then we'll take off to the next house and you do this all night! Go get 'em, Jake!" Winky said, waving goodbye to Jake. Jake nodded then threw the bag down the chimney then swiftly disappeared.

The night for Jake passed quickly, going in and out of the houses. The animals did not bother him but just watched him carefully. They passed over cities, towns, countries, and continents with amazing speeds. Finally, in Greenland, they finished their run and the reindeer finally turned to the North Pole and flew there. They landed quite clumsily and sending a bone racking chill through Jake and Winky. The elves quickly greeted them with warms blankets and hot cocoa. The reindeer got untied and warm blankets then got sent to the barn, where fresh hay and sugar cubes laid waiting.

"Good job, you two. You did well for your first time. Now, Jake, its time you went home, to bed." Santa said. Jake nodded sleepily. Santa waved his hand in front of Jake and darkness engulfed him.

**The next morning...**

"Jake! Wake up, its Christmas! I bet I got every present that I asked for, since I've been such a very good girl." Haley said, barging into Jake's room. Jake jumped up. How did he get back, he wondered. Jake began to smile. He had delivered Haley's presents that night. She had defiantly got her presents. But Jake didn't remember pulling out any of his presents. He frowned a bit but followed Haley out of his room and into the living room where the presents have already been sorted into different piles. Of course done by Haley so they could hurry up and open the presents.

"Okay, Jake. Your turn." Jake's mom said, turning to him. Jake bent down to a large box on the floor for him.

"Whose it from, son?" Jake's dad asked. Jake looked but the box didn't have a name on it.

"I don't know." Jake told him, beginning to open the pretty snowman wrapping paper.He opened the box and confetti filled the box. That was surely strange to fill a box with. He dug inside and then grabbed something soft. He pulled it out and laughed. A strangely knitted hat was in his hands with a red dragon on it. The hat was made of different clothes so it looked like a whole bunch of patches put together. Haley looked at the hat in disgust. "Don't worry about it." Jake said, shaking his head. He digged around more then found red collar with bells on it. Then a large snow globe with Santa's workshop and Santa and his reindeer up in the sky. A note was on it and Jake took it off and read it.

_Dear Jake,_

_Hope you enjoy your presents! I made you a elf hat, like I promised. And Vomer gave you his collar. The one he wear when he was leading the sleigh. He is so proud now! And this globe is the only way you can get to the North Pole to see me! And the other guys. Anyway, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I gotta go now. I'm being promoted in my job! To help Santa on his run! Anyway, we got to get busy now. We have to start making a whole bunch of new toys for the next Christmas! Sorry about the confetti! We didn't have any Styrofoam so we had to use something else. Anyway, see you later, hopefully!_

_Your friend,_

_Winky the Elf_

Jake smiled, folding the note. "Who was it from?" His mom asked him.

"Presents from some close friends of mine." Jake told him mom, putting the note in his pocket. It was a very Merry Christmas after all.

**THE END**

It is done and finished! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! Tell me what you think! I hope you guys have a good and safe Christmas!

**Winky: **_Wait one minute! You can't just end it there!_

Me: And why not?

**Winky: **_Because its not right. You haven't even let all of us say goodbye!_

Me: But its my story...

_Jake: _**You're overruled! I say Winky, Vomer, and I say goodbye.**

Me: How did you get out of my TV screen? (light bulb appears on top of my head) You just said goodbye. Hahaha!

_Jake:_ **I say we say it again. And give the readers a nice little treat!**

_**Vomer shakes his head happily. **_

**Winky: **_Merry Christmas to each and every one of you!_

_Jake: _**Stay safe!**

Me: And now, we all like to see you a song! We highly encourage you to sing along!

_**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;**_

_**It's the best time of the year**_

_**I don't know if there'll be snow,**_

_**but have a cup of cheer.**_

_**Have a holly, jolly Christmas;**_

_**And when you walk down the street**_

_**Say Hello to friends you know**_

_**and everyone you meet.**_

_**Oh, ho, the mistletoe**_

_**hung where you can see;**_

_**Somebody waits for you;**_

_**Kiss her once for me.**_

_**Have a holly jolly Christmas,**_

_**and in case you didn't hear,**_

_**Oh by golly, have a holly,**_

**_jolly Christmas this year. _**

**Winky:** _I love singing songs!_

_Jake: _**We know. So, now you know we want you to have a safe and happy Christmas, so here. Have some Christmas Cookies and Hot Cocoa!**

_**Vomer: And as you enjoy those cookies and cocoa, you can review KrazieShadowNinja's story! She has spent two hours over a hot computer to serve you before she goes somewhere with her family for Christmas. Review please!**_

Me: You heard the Reindeer! Review! And now I got go to sleep and then wake up early to go far away to see my family! Bye bye!


End file.
